


Burning Coffee

by eliesse33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Collars, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliesse33/pseuds/eliesse33
Summary: Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he said, “Not even an apology for my burns, and you’re wanting a reward.”“What do you need me to kiss it better?” Kenma huffed back with his ombre hair lifting out of his eyes with the motion. Kuroo’s eyes gleamed at the site with the familiar smirk still plastered to his face.He looked expectant and confident as he said, “That and I can think of a few other ways for you to earn my forgiveness.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 97





	Burning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please be kind in your judgment. Please leave comments with any constructive criticism or advice you may have! I hope you enjoy!

The trouble started by opening the damn door. 

“Dude, what the fu- Kenma?”, Kuroo’s eyes were wide looking down at Kenma with pain or shock. Kuroo was standing in the doorway of the cafe with coffee running down the front of his favorite Nekoma hoodie. 

Kenma was trying not to be excited by the contemplation on Kuroo’s face. Not wishing to make a scene, he ended up not saying anything, simply slipping around Kuroo to head to their normal table. 

Kuroo came over to their table about 15 minutes later with new drinks for them and a leering smirk on his face. 

Kenma’s pulse picked up at the site of the familiar expression. 

“I know how you can make this up to me.” 

Kenma reached for his chai, and Kuroo quickly raised it above his reach. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he said, “Not even an apology for my burns and you’re wanting a reward.” 

“What do you need me to kiss it better?”, Kenma huffed back with his ombre hair lifting out of his eyes with the motion. Kuroo’s eyes gleamed at the site with the familiar smirk still plastered to his face. 

He looked expectant and confident as he said, “That and I can think of a few other ways for you to earn my forgiveness.” 

Kenma raised his eyes to meet Kuroo’s and simply hummed non-commitantly before looking away and giving a slight nod. 

The commute back to the dorm was filled with a tangible tension between the two, easily seen in the hard lines of Kenma’s shoulders and the gleam in Kuroo’s eyes. 

The door slammed to their shared apartment, and Kenma jumped at the noise and looked to Kuroo expectantly. Kuroo eyed him back before saying with a leering smirk, “Go put this hoodie in the washer while I prepare your payment.”  
A slight pink could be seen on Kenma’s sharp cheekbones before he hastily grabbed Kuroo’s stained sweatshirt from him and ducked around him to their laundry area. 

In their bedroom, Kuroo was contemplating what to use for their evening. They were experienced in this type of relationship, and this was as good of an excuse as any to break out their materials. He hummed while looking over their selection of toys for the night. 

After laying out a few of his favorite items, he snagged one of Kenma’s favorite accessories from their stash. 

Kenma shuffled into their bedroom with eyes downcast looking like the perfect submissive, as he waited at the door for acknowledgement. Kuroo stalked across the room with a languid gait and circled Kenma with a predator’s gaze. He moved his hair to the side and brought up Kenma’s favorite accessory, a black velvet collar. 

Feeling his heartbeat accelerating, Kenma was thrilled to feel the familiar tightening of the collar around his throat. He had hoped from the moment that he had spilled the coffee that this would be the result. He could feel his pulse on the collar which sent a thrill of excitement sliding down his spine. He shivered. 

Kuroo shifted to his front and looked at him with a heavy, heat filled gaze. Kenma was keeping his head down with eyes hidden by his hair until Kuroo slipped his fingers under his chin to raise his eyes to meet his own. 

Kuroo’s eyes held promise of what was to come, as he grabbed the ring on the front of the collar bringing Kenma closer to him with a forceful tug before whispering in his ear, “Strip and wait by the bed.”

Moving quickly, Kemna was soon completely exposed and embarrassingly at half-mast waiting for his next order. He shifted on his feet feeling oddly vulnerable waiting for his next order. 

Eyeing him appreciatively, Kuroo came behind him with a stretch of thick, black rope. He purred into his ear, “What's your color?” 

“Green”, slipped hastily out of Kenma’s mouth. He flinched at how eager he sounded this early, but it was instinct with the strong presence of Kuroo hovering over his shoulder with his warmth bleeding into his back. 

“Good.” he snarked back at him as the rope slipped around his chest to the ring on the back of the collar and down his torso. Kuroo proceeded to make a harness-like setup with the thick rope with a series of intricate and well-practiced knots to comfortably and securely bind Kenma into place. 

Kenma shivered in anticipation as he felt the ropes pull at his skin. His arms were soon bound behind him in the harness with his upper arms secure to his sides. The tie from the harness to his collar served as a pseudo leash that gave him a thrill when Kuroo pulled on it experimentally. 

“Lay on the bed face down.”

In these situations, Kenma did not like to add much commentary and worked to follow commands as quickly as possible. With his face pressed into the mattress, he felt very exposed not being able to see anything other than the quilt. 

He tensed as he felt additional rope being attacked to the harness to securely bind his legs to one another, allowing for no movement at all. 

Running a hand over his ass Kuroo taunted, “This could have all been avoided with a little common decency earlier, pet.” 

He paused before continuing, “You like my punishments though don’t you? You like to be broken apart until you’re nothing but a writhing mess under my hands.” 

Kenma moaned quietly into the quilt and attempted to shift to appease the need for friction on his hardening dick. He quickly found that Kuroo had done a thorough job on his bindings, and he was unable to move at all in his elaborate harness. 

“You look so pretty lying there for me. If only you had been this complaint early today, you may not have earned so much of a punishment.” 

Kenma felt his calloused hand caress and began to massage his ass, and his gaze shifted to the riding crop that Kuroo had laid on the bed beside him. With a sense of anticipation, Kenma was waiting for the first strike of Kuroo's hand to fall. He needed this. Having had a hard week, all he wanted was for Kuroo to distract him from his stress and deadlines and allow the total detachment that he craved. 

“We are going to start you out slow.” He shivered, waiting for Kuroo to begin. 

Pain soaked into his pores, as he felt the first smack of Kuroo’s hand on his ass. He did not allow for time for recovery before another hit fell on the other cheek. Again and again and again with small breaks between to massage his burning flesh with his hands before continuing. 

Kenma tried not to cry out at the pain but soft whimpers were sliding out between his gritted teeth with each strike.

His cock twitched, as Kuroo licked between his ass cheeks. He let out a quiet moan in appreciation, as he felt his tongue begin to stimulate his entrance. 

Kuroo huffed a laugh at the quiet high pitched whine that fell from Kenma’s lips, as he stepped away to grab his chosen equipment for the night. 

The riding crop in his hands was his tried and true method of bringing Kenma to the brink of insanity, as it allowed him the maximum point of concentrated pain for each blow. 

Slowly moving the whip between Kenma’s cheeks, he allowed the smaller boy to anticipate what was coming next. 

“Your color?”, Kuroo quietly asked. Kenma tried to move his ass back to Kuroo, as he let out a breathy, “Green.” 

As soon as the word left his lips, the crop came down hard on his ass. He let out a cry not being prepared for the hit so soon. Kuroo followed the hit by another on his other cheek. 

Rotating between the two sides, Kuroo found his rhythm. Hit, pause. Hit, pause. Hit, pause. 

Kenma gasped sharply, as he felt Kuroo insert a finger into his hole before stretching him to add a second digit. Distracting him with this, Kenma did not anticipate the next hit and let out a shocked cry at the next fall of the riding crop on his thigh. 

Moans and small cries were bleeding into the mattress, as Kuroo began to move his fingers in him and curled his fingers on his prostate as each hit fell. 

Kenma was doing his best to not scream, but he soon felt the riding crop's hard leather edge leading a line up to carefully trace his spine. He tensed, as he felt the pressure leave his body. All he could focus on was the pleasure and pain combination that left him drooling into the bed. The next hit came quickly on his left shoulder followed by a quick hit on his lower back. 

Up and down his entire body Kuroo moved. Kenma screamed when he felt the sting on his already abused ass, and he was shaking under his confined ropes. 

Tears running down his face and voice hoarse from the loud screams released into the quilt, he felt Kuroo lovingly move his hair out of his face. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me.” Kuroo purred to him. 

Pleasure was sent all along his body, as he relished in the praise for being good. He always wanted to be good, and the confirmation left a warm buzz spreading throughout his body. He let out a sob as he felt a hand come around to his throbbing cock. 

“You’ve earned a reward haven’t you, you’ve been so good.” Kuroo easily flipped Kenma over on the bed and brought him closer to the edge. 

Kenma cried out and his hips strained and struggled under his restraints, as he felt Kuroo’s hot breath over his aching head. 

“F-fu-fuck,” Kenma stuttered at he felt himself begin to build for his release, and the pressure of his cock left his mind in a haze. He was gasping with an ache for release, and the pain of his back and ass in the mattress was a delicious grounding sensation in contrast to the overwhelming pleasure coming from Kuroo’s warm mouth. 

Licking a stripe from the base of his cock to the head, Kuroo continued to torture Kenma with his slow pace.

Sensing Kenma reaching his limit with his increased cries, Kuroo moved his mouth completely onto his member and proceeded to move in motions from his head all the way down to his base. He felt his head sliding down the back of his throat with each movement, as he shoved his nose all the way down to bury into Kenma’s pelvis and curls. 

Crying out for the final time, Kenma released his load of heavy ecstasy down Kuroo’s throat, and he swallowed the thick, hot cum and licked his member clean. 

Petting his hair lovingly, Kuroo whispered sweet nothings and confirmations of appreciation to Kenma as he cleaned him up and undid his bindings. Kenma’s heart swelled as he basked in the afterglow of gradually coming out of his subspace. 

Kuroo was commandingly harsh in the moment, but he was extremely thorough in aftercare. Feeling warm, safe, and secure, his final thought before slipping into sleep with Kuroo wrapped around him was, “I need to spill his coffee more often.”


End file.
